southernarcfandomcom-20200216-history
Southern Arc Islands
.]] The Republic of the Southern Arc Islands is a sovereign island state in the northern Atlantic Ocean, at the edge of the Labrador Sea. The Southern Arc Islands gained independence in 1977 from the United Kingdom. The nation has a population of about 1'500'000, and an area of about 92'000 km2, divided between 32 islands. The nation's main language is English; the inhabitants speak the dialect Southern Arc English. Other major languages include Orova, the Scandinavian languages and Dutch. The capital and largest city of the nation is Arc City. New Cardiff is the second largest city, and also the oldest major settlement in the nation, having been founded by British colonists. The national flag has a blue background, with a white stripe with a semicircular "path" running from the bottom left corner to the top of the flag to the bottom right corner. There are white stars in the top left and top right corners, and there is a red star in the lower middle of the flag. Origin of name While the overall shape of the islands is more like a teardrop shape than an arc, the southern shoreline at Grand Island and Arc Island forms an arc-like shape, which led to the "Arc" part of the country's name. The "Southern", meanwhile, has two origins: one, that the aforementioned arc-shape coastline is at the south end of the archipelago and two, to contrast the archipelago from the Northern Arc Islands, a smaller group of islands located about a hundred kilometres north of the Southern Arc Islands in the Labrador Sea just off the shore of Greenland, which are administered by Denmark. Geography The Southern Arc Islands consist of 32 main islands in a rough "teardrop" shape, and the total area of the nation is roughly 91'962 km2. There is a very wide variation in the sizes of the islands, with the largest being Grand Island and the smallest Mersey Island. The populations of the islands also vary strongly, with Arc Island being the most populated island and Konjij Island the least. Government The nation's government is a constitutional republic, with Victor Sheraldin (a member of the Sheraldin family) as president. The government is bicameral. The First Chamber has 60 members and is elected through the districts, while the Second Chamber has 100 members and is elected through a national vote. There are three major types of elections: presidential, general and district elections. Foreign relations The nation is a member of the United Nations and the International Wiki Organisation, though not NATO. Despite not having positive relations with some nations, the Islands have interests/relations across the world. All UN member states have embassies in the Republic, and the Republic has embassies in many as well. In 1995 a resolution was passed that the Islands would have embassies with all UN nations, which would greatly improve/increase foreign relations. Most embassies of minor nations are in the Embassy District in Arc City, which was mostly built between 1996 and 2000. For a list of embassies of other nations in the Southern Arc Islands, see here. For a list of embassies of the Southern Arc Islands in other nations, see here. Culture In recent years, the Southern Arc Islands have become known for being liberal/leftist and supporting free speech and humanitarian movements worldwide. The Orova have a distinct culture, related to that of the Inuit. Sports The main sport in the Islands is association football, though many different sports are played and the nation has national teams in many sports. The Southern Arc Islands national football team is a very good team for a nation its size. Annually, the nation also hosts the Worldwide Cup, also known as the Random Cup, a football competition where the participants (apart from the Islands) are selected randomly from a "pool" of nations. This competition is FIFA-recognised, though a number of non-FIFA teams are within the selection pool as well. All FIFA member teams/associations are within the selection pool. Other major sports in the nation include field hockey, ice hockey and basketball. A list of national sports competitions in the Southern Arc Islands can be found here. Category:Southern Arc Islands Category:Countries